Open Your Eyes
by fatefulfaerie
Summary: Link and Zelda rebuild their relationship after the Calamity is defeated in Breath of the Wild.
1. Chapter 1

As the ominous scarlet clouds dissipated over Hyrule, Link saw the back of a familiar figure, one he had only seen before in a distant memory. Walking towards Zelda, he began

to listen intently to the words she spoke,

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time…I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought—no, I always believed—that you

would find a way to defeat Ganon."

She continued as she turned around to face Link, "I never lost faith in you over these many years…Thank you, Link…the hero of Hyrule…May I ask…Do you really remember

me?"

Enthralled by her beauty, Link stood in awe of Zelda. Before she was only a figment of his memories, the figure in his dreams, so Link hardly believed she was real. He

eventually submitted to his instincts and quickly embraced her as he replied,

"Of course"

Although Zelda was surprised at first, she gave in and started to speak with a sad tone,

"Link…I…"

Link let go to listen to what she had to say, but she quickly had a more decisive tone, as if she had changed her mind.

"I think it's time to start rebuilding Hyrule. It's been long enough."

Link nodded to her statement and whistled his horse over. After mounting his horse, he reached out his hand to Zelda to help her aboard and said,

"Together"

Zelda gave a slight smile and replied,

"Together", taking his hand and boarding Link's horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Zelda returned to Hyrule Castle to prepare for their adventure around Hyrule, as they planned to visit the many villages of Hyrule to speak to the descendants of the tribes Zelda knew so long ago. After changing into their champion clothes, they head west, as their first stop was Rito Village, the former home of the embodiment of Rito confidence, the champion Revali. Working their way up to the village chief, they came across Kass, a Rito songwriter that had helped link in his adventures, who immediately recognized them.

"Ah, Link it looks like the words of my late teacher have been fulfilled," Kass said as he smiled at the sight of Link and Zelda walking side by side. He then focused his glance on Zelda, bowed, and continued to speak,

"Princess Zelda, my late teacher only had the best words for your beauty, grace, and heroic acts in the name of love for your fallen knight."

Zelda started to blush at this statement, but was surprised to look over and see link scratching the back of his head, as if he was also embarrassed. She wondered if he somehow knew of her feelings towards him or if he had feelings towards her. Nonetheless, Kass continued, not seeming to notice their reactions,

"It is quite an honor that I am here to see you with your knight attendant after all these years. I wonder…may I write a song worthy of your beauty, so I can share it with others in ages to come?"

"…Yes, of course," Zelda replied.

"That's wonderful," continued Kass, "I look forward to capturing your wisdom, beauty, and strength, and watching you and your knight attendant bring the light back to the land of Hyrule."

Kass nodded one last time to both of them and Link and Zelda headed towards the Rito chief, Kaneli. After meeting with the chief and expressing condolences for Revali's sacrifice, the two headed towards their next destination, Gerudo Town.


	3. Chapter 3

Link and Zelda had stopped for the night at ruins in West Hyrule Plains. They both sat at the campfire opposite each other staring into the embers of the fire. Aside from Link hugging Zelda when they had reunited, the two had returned to the familiar, yet cold and unvarying relationship they had before the calamity struck. The only difference was that Zelda had become more hesitant to speak. She knew, however that Link was not going to break the long silence.

"Tomorrow we'll continue on to Gerudo Town," Zelda said expectantly and continued, "thank you for accompanying me on this journey."

"Of course, Princess", replied Link

The silence returned until Link was startled by an abrupt,

"Zelda…you don't have to…I mean…you can call me Zelda."

Link nodded at Zelda and they both reentered into silence until Zelda spoke again,

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me?-I-I mean about your memories…I can imagine it can be a lot to process."

Link didn't reply.

"What do you remember?"

Link only looked up from the fire to Zelda with a look she had never seen before on him. It was almost a longing gaze. Nonetheless, Zelda felt as if she had pressed too hard too soon. At a loss, she said,

"I guess I should get some rest"

As Zelda started to get comfortable she noticed Link stand up and equip his sword onto his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping watch."

"No, Link you should get some rest. Everything will be fine. At least let me keep wa-"

"No!"

Zelda was startled at Link's sudden rise in volume and pressed,

"Link?…"

"I'm sorry, Princess…I was out of line. You have to understand, Prin…Zelda…it's much too dangerous. I can't have you getting hurt. I need you…" Link paused and rushed to finish his sentence as if the next few words were what he intended to say, "to stay alive…for Hyrule's sake, of course."

"Right," Zelda replied with a suspicious tone and started to doze off after getting comfortable. She didn't see the slight smile Link had towards her before starting his long night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Link found that he had dozed off accidentally and stood up quickly to discover that Zelda was nowhere in sight. Panicked, he drew his sword and shield and ran out of the ruined enclosure exclaiming,

"Zelda!"

He looked out at West Hyrule Plains with a look of desperation until he heard,

"Link? Did you need something?"

Zelda was getting water from the nearby pond. She obviously didn't notice the panic his voice, but she did notice his sigh of relief as he opened and closed his eyes. Hoping Zelda didn't take notice, Link said,

"Never mind," and the two made preparations for their journey.

* * *

Around midday, they were on their horses side by side when Link asked,

"How old am I?"

Zelda was surprised at how simple the question was. She answered,

"18…well I guess you would be 118 now. Your birthday is just a couple months before mine. It seems we both missed quite a lot of birthdays."

"Right…My father?"

"He was a knight, extremely skilled, like you. He would have been very proud."

Zelda looked towards Link and he nodded. He then asked,

"And my mother?"

"I'm sorry, Link, I never knew her. You told me once that she died when you were very young, but you didn't say anything else…I wish I could tell you more."

There was a long silence. Zelda figured that he was done asking questions until he asked,

"Your power, when you saved me…you had problems before…do you know what triggered it then?"

Link and Zelda both knew the answer to this but were both too embarrassed to admit it. Zelda replied,

"No, I don't"

Zelda wondered once more at what he did and didn't know.

"And when you left the master sword in the forest, you had a message for me, didn't you?"

Zelda suddenly realized that she wasn't as well equipped to answer his questions as she otherwise thought. She proceeded to stop her horse out of instinct, remembering that horrible day and that message she had yet to tell Link.

"Zelda?" Link asked as he looked back at her, yet she didn't respond.

"Zelda!?" Link asked again as he quickly got off his horse and took her hand to get her attention. Zelda had fixated her panicked eyes on the clearly visible Lanayru Mountain until Link said,

"Zelda, it's okay…you don't have to answer."

Zelda looked down at Link with thankful eyes and a subtle smile. Link returned to his horse and they continued to their next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

As they approached the entrance to Gerudo Town, Zelda noticed that link was holding his gerudo vai clothing in preparation for having to change. Link stopped and faced Zelda, dreading explaining to her what he needed to do. Before he could say anything, Zelda put her hand on his shoulder and said,

"Link, it's okay…I know. Just change behind that shrine over there. I'll be waiting right here."

Link looked relieved and went to go change. When he returned in Gerudo vai clothing, Zelda couldn't help but let out a small giggle as Link started to blush. Still with a chuckle in her voice Zelda said,

"Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

As they walked towards the Gerudo chief, Riju, many Gerudo stopped to look at the two of them, as they had heard stories of the champions who fought alongside their own champion Urbosa, the personification of Gerudo spirit. Riju soon came into their sight and stood up from her throne out of a rather relaxed position.

"Princess Zelda, we had full confidence in Link's ability to wrest you from Calamity Ganon, but seeing you alive and well is a welcome revelation."

"Thank you, Riju, I have come to pay my respects to Urbosa's sacrifice as well as to ensure your cooperation in rebuilding hyrule. There is much to do and I believe that we must reunify this once golden land."

"Of course. Now that Vah Naboris is appeased we have the resources to offer our support in any way we can."

"Very well, I propose that your Gerudo soldiers set out to eradicate Ganon's monsters once and for all. Without Calamity Ganon, the Blood Moon will not rise to revive them and we cannot expect Link to defeat them all by himself. Additionally, I feel it will also be prudent to continue against the Yiga clans' advances."

"A reasonable and wise precaution, Princess, it will be done." Riju nodded to Buliara, who nodded back and walked towards the Gerudo soldiers.

"Until we meet again," said Zelda as she and Riju bowed to each other.

Link and Zelda began towards the exit as Riju sat back down.


	5. Chapter 5

Link and Zelda were now approaching the long bridge of Lake Hylia when Link remarked,

"Stay back here, there are several Lizalfos near that old fountain. I'll take care of them."

Link ran forward and started fighting the Lizalfos. It wasn't too difficult, since the Master Sword took them out in one hit. As he was fighting, he suddenly heard the familiar laugh of a Yiga archer, but it quickly moved around. Link figured he would just deal with him afterwards, like he had always done. Link had killed all the Lizalfos and the Yiga archer finally appeared before him, so he dealt with him quickly. The bridge was now clear of enemies, so he turned towards Zelda saying,

"See, no proble…"

But Zelda was no longer standing where she was. She had collapsed on the ground. Link quickly ran to her side with a panicked expression. Once he arrived, he saw it. Zelda had taken an arrow to her back. Link froze at the sight of it. Now holding Zelda, he regretted so much of what he had done—telling her to stay put, not making sure she was okay sooner—and worst of all—not even considering that she would be in danger of the Yiga archer. He knew before that he couldn't be without her again, but for her to die so soon at his own fault would lead to a lifetime of regret.

' _A lifetime without her_ ,' Link thought to himself, bowing his head and closing his eyes as tears landed on Zelda's golden hair.

"It is my pleasure." Link heard a voice say. He had heard that voice before, but he couldn't pin it down.

"Link? What's wrong? Are you…crying?"

Link was surprised to open his eyes to an awake Zelda.

"What happened," Zelda said as she sat up.

Suddenly realizing that his arm was still around her shoulder, he promptly took it away and tried to speak,

"Uh…I don't know…you…and I…and then…"

Link opened eyes wide and whispered,

"Mipha's grace."

"What?" Zelda asked, not fully understanding. Link's eyes were now full of sadness and something else she couldn't identify. He took her hand and spoke,

"Zelda…you took a hard hit…an arrow to your back…and somehow…I think you were brought back by…Mipha's healing power…but the one she gave me…" Link looked down at his own hands and continued,

"If I just hadn't been so careless…I'm sorry, Princess."

Link looked up at Zelda and said, "It's all my fault…I put you in danger I…" Link stopped when he noticed Zelda's expression. She was smiling, not a small little grin, but a beautiful, genuine smile.

"What?", Link asked, "I said princess, didn't I?…I'm sorry, Zelda…Is that not it?…What?"

"Link, it's okay…you saved me…thank you."

Zelda kissed him on the cheek and stood up, walking towards her horse. Link sat there for a moment, amazed, yet unaware of the blushing on his cheeks.

"Well are you going to sit there or are we going to get going?", Zelda asked, trying not to laugh.

"Right", Link said as he stood up and mounted his horse. As they rode together across the bridge, Zelda couldn't help but think to herself, ' _Was he looking at me with love_?', until thinking, ' _How could he love me?_ '


	6. Chapter 6

After a long day of traveling, Link and Zelda made their way up the Tuft Mountain path to rest for the night. At the top, Link stopped walking at the sight of Lover's Pond, as he remembered that people gather here to meet their soulmate. Zelda noticed his reaction,

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…I'm gonna go…gather ingredients…for dinner." he replied

"What a peculiar shape," Zelda began, as they were still in earshot of each other. She rummaged in her pack for her book 'Landmarks of Hyrule' and continued,

"Let's see…ah! Lover's pond. Located on top of Tuft Mountain near Lurelin Village. Widely known for its heart shape, it is said that citizens of Hyrule travel from all over to gather here and find their soulmate…"

Zelda paused to take a deep breath and looked back at Link, who had stopped collecting ingredients.

"Link…"

Link looked over his shoulder towards Zelda at the mention of his name.

"I've been wanting to say…"

Link then walked over and sat down next to her, looking at her as she looked at the heart-shaped pond. She continued,

"I'm sorry…for the way I treated you all those years ago. I was wrong to be resentful…I mean…we both had such a burden to carry and I had no right to be so…selfish and naive…I…regret not seeing clearly earlier because…well…I guess what I'm trying to say is that if it weren't for me…you and I could have…"

Zelda suddenly realized that Link's right hand had been on top of hers the whole time. She looked at Link and tried to continue,

"We could have…"

Before she could finish, Link clasped her hand and kissed her. Although taken by surprise, she felt comfort as Link's other hand pulled her closer. After a few seconds, Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder and they watched the rippling sunset across Lover's Pond. After a while, Link realized Zelda had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he laid her down gently with a blanket and stayed up to keep watch.

* * *

Early in the morning, Link had been looking out at the nearby beach when he heard his name.

"Link." Zelda said.

Link turned around towards Zelda but it appeared that she was still asleep.

"Link!" Zelda said once more, but this time with an urgency that prompted Link to run to her side.

"Link…you're going to be just fine…no…I'm here…I'm right here…please…I need you…Link…Link!"

Zelda sat straight up, waking from her nightmare to see a concerned Link by her side.

"Oh Link, I'm okay, it was just a…" she said calmly until she quickly touched her lips, now remembering the kiss that had happened the night before.

Link proceeded to scratch the back of his head while Zelda blushed and pulled her hair back behind her ear. They looked at each other with a slight smile until Zelda realized the time and stood up rapidly.

"I should…w-we should…" Zelda started

"Get going…r-right…" Link replied

They packed up their horses and started towards Hateno Village.


	7. Chapter 7

Link had spent the whole day of their travels telling Zelda of his adventures in the effort to rescue her and the memories he discovered on his way. Zelda found herself invigorated by what he had to say and enjoyed filling in the gaps of his lost memories. As they entered Hateno Village, they continued their conversation.

"So the great fairies would actually kiss you? Aren't they supposed to be huge?"

"Yes, it was very traumatic."

"I can only imagine."

Zelda let out a small giggle before saying,

"It's nice to see that Hateno hasn't changed too much."

The two crossed the bridge to Link's house. Link wanted to ask about the one thing he hadn't-his death-but he knew it would be a hard conversation for both of them. Link and Zelda entered the house.

"This is such a nice place, Link. Oh and it has an upstairs too, this must be where the bed…" Zelda stopped at a framed picture she had long forgotten about. Link slowly followed her up the stairs, remembering the picture that hung there. He held her hand as she continued,

"This was…after the ceremony…I had almost forgotten…Mipha wanted to test the camera function so Purah took our picture and then Daruk…well, you know."

Zelda looked longingly at the picture and a tear rolled down her cheek. Link noticed and started to look concerned.

"Zelda?" Link said

Zelda let go of his hand and sat down on the bed. Link followed and sat next to her. She began to speak,

"I-I thought I was okay with visiting these places but…I guess I forgot…the guilt I still have…I failed them…I failed my father…I failed hyrule…I failed you…I…"

Zelda buried her face in her hands before a concerned Link began to speak,

"You know I'm not one for words but the champions gave their lives to a cause they were willing to die for. Your father would be so proud of you today because you saved hyrule. And, as for me…"

Zelda took her hands away from her face to look at Link, who took her hand and placed it against his beating heart continuing,

"I'm alive because of you."

Zelda embraced Link saying,

"Thank you."

They both smiled and Link replied,

"You're welcome…You should get some rest," Link stood up to go keep watch.

"Wait," Zelda said as she grabbed his wrist, "you haven't slept in days. Don't worry, we're safe here. Take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor"

"Zelda…"

"Link. We both need rest."

Zelda stood up to get a blanket and kissed his cheek on her way down the stairs. Link settled in his bed and Zelda slept soundly on the floor next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Now on their way to Zora's Domain, Link and Zelda stopped at Rikoka Hills overlooking greater Hyrule. Looking at the sheikah slate, Zelda remarked,

"We'll make our way to Zora's Domain." Link looked towards her with concern as she continued,

"Divine Beast Vah Ruta…looks like it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation." Zelda looked up from the sheikah slate and said,

"Mipha's father…I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is to visit him and offer him some closure. Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together…we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps…even beyond. But it all must start with us."

"Let's be off." Zelda said as she walked toward the horses. Link followed until Zelda stopped, continuing with,

"I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past 100 years…"

As Zelda turned to face Link, she began to smile.

"I'm surprised to admit it…," continued Zelda, "but I can accept that."

As her smile turned into a small laugh, Link walked towards her and took hold of her hand. Both smiling, they went to their horses and made their way to Zora's Domain.


	9. Chapter 9

Link and Zelda approached Zora's Domain and stopped before crossing Great Zora Bridge. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened them, Link offered his hand. Zelda took Link's Hand and they crossed the bridge. As the beautiful, blue majesty of Zora's Domain opened up before them, their eyes focused on a tall, red Zora looking at a statue of the late Champion Mipha, who was the manifestation of Zora elegance. Zelda whispered to Link,

"Is that?…Sidon?"

Link nodded. They approached Prince Sidon of Zora's Domain, but he didn't seem to notice, as he was lost in the memories of his sister, Mipha.

"Ahem" Link had to clear his throat to get his attention.

"Link!" Said Sidon very enthusiastically, "What brings you to…Could it be?"

Prince Sidon was now looking intently at Zelda and continued with the same enthusiasm.

"Princess Zelda! In the flesh! What a sight to see! Way to go Link, you sure have done Hyrule proud."

Sidon then proceeded to position his arm in his signature pose.

"There's no time to waste! Let me take you to my father, King Dorephan!"

Link and Sidon started up the stairs when Link noticed that Zelda was still looking at Mipha's statue, so he returned to her. From the top of the staircase, Sidon observed Link wipe a single tear away from Zelda's cheek and ask her something, to which she nodded yes. The two of them rejoined Sidon, not noticing his inquisitive look. Now in King Dorephan's chamber, they were well met with a resounding boom of

"Welcome," from King Dorephan, whose voice seemed to be bigger than his large body. He continued,"What a pleasure it is to see you again, princess. What may I do for you?"

"I—I mean we," Zelda looked back at Link, who nodded, "Have come to pay our respects to your daughter Mipha. Her grace, elegance and resolve to fight against Calamity Ganon will be remembered well. Additionally, we wish to ensure that the Zora's are willing to help out in rebuilding and reunifying Hyrule."

"Of course," King Dorephan replied, "you and I know better than anyone that the Zora tribe has worked in close cooperation with the royal family since before even the legendary Princess Ruto. We would be happy to help."

"That's good to hear, Thank you." Zelda smiled, which both Link and Sidon noticed. Zelda continued, " I have recently come from the Sheikah tribe, who have sworn to assist us in the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town, as well as many other ruined establishments spread across Hyrule. When the time comes, I hope the Sheikah and the Zora will work together to rebuild Hyrule."

"You certainly have our word that we will assist you, I assure you. The kingdom of Hyrule was always better in unity and cohesion."

"Thank you so much for your cooperation. I hope to start soon" Zelda bowed to Dorephan, but remained.

"Is there something else?", King Dorephan asked

"Yes, I'm afraid there is," Zelda continued, "Divine Beast Vah Ruta…has stopped working. I know that it is a sacred place and I don't mean any disrespect, but I wish to investigate the situation with my knight attendant."

King Dorephan and Prince Sidon exchanged worried looks before he spoke again,

"You must understand that Vah Ruta and the surrounding area is extremely dangerous as well as being our dear Mipha's final stand. I have to admit, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't allow it. In fact, just a week ago I wouldn't allow some Zora children to play in Mikau Lake. However, these are not normal circumstances. Two trusted individuals stand before me and Vah Ruta is most definitely in need of services."

There was a long pause before he said.

"You may go"

"Thank you" Zelda bowed and walked with Link to make the long trek towards Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

"'Knight attendant' is a bit formal." said Link

"I know, Link", Zelda replied, "I was nervous."

* * *

Divine Beast Vah Ruta was still in the position it was when it struck Calamity Ganon. Zelda looked at the sheikah slate as she entered and said,

"There seems to be a problem with the main control unit in that room."

Link and Zelda entered the room that Waterblight Ganon once inhabited and inspected the unit that was now without it's distinct blue light.

"There's no signs of blight on the exterior, no cuts, no holes, no evidence of decay, it must be on the inside. According to this, there should be an access panel on the back," Zelda added.

Link went around to the back and opened the panel. He then remarked,

"Well, there's a surprise."

"What? What is it?", Zelda said as she came around. As soon as she saw what was inside she shrieked and jumped back. Link, who was both surprised and amused at her antics said,

"It's only a couple rats."

"I've always had…this um…f-f-fear of rats."

Link tried not to laugh and said with a mocking tone,

"Well, if you don't mind, I will just go ahead and set these guys free, unless, of course, you would like to do it…"

"That's okay." Zelda replied. Link left to release the rats and Zelda remained to clean out the debris. As soon as it was clear, the control unit glowed a bright blue and the rest of the Divine Beast regained it's blue lighting. Link and Zelda headed back down to the domain and told King Dorephan of their success.

* * *

As Link and Zelda began to walk out of the domain towards their next destination, they heard Sidon say,

"Wait." Sidon caught up with them and asked, "Can I speak with you alone, Link?"

Link nodded and they moved out of earshot of Zelda, who started to play with the Zora children while she waited.

"Link, I know you aren't much for words, but there is something my sister said long ago and today, for the first time, I can see that she was right. I was very young and I asked her about you and she said the words, 'I guess I will always love him, but they need each other, Sidon.' I didn't understand until now that the 'they' she was referring to was you and Zelda. Link, I saw you speak to her and you've opened up yourself because of her and Zelda…she smiled, you saw it. She hasn't done that since the last time I saw her. Look, you don't have to say anything, but I just wanted to congratulate you on finding such a special bond and…" Sidon looked towards Vah Ruta. "I know Mipha is so proud of both of you." They both looked at Zelda and Sidon said, "I'll let you continue your journey. You two are always welcome at Zora's Domain." To Sidon's surprise Link replied,

"I know."

Sidon smiled and waved as Link walked back to Zelda. As they started back across the bridge, she wanted to ask what they were talking about, but there must have been a reason why Sidon wanted to speak alone. She figured that she would ask later.


	10. Chapter 10

After making their way to Death Mountain, paying their respects to Champion Daruk's Goron vigilance, and speaking to the Goron elder about continuing to mine for resources, Link and Zelda were stopped on their way out by a loud

"Princess!"

A large Goron had started rolling towards them, appearing in front of them to say,

"Princess! Excuse the interruption…but when we heard of your expected arrival from the Rito Teba, we hastily made custom Flamebreaker armor for you and, if I do say so myself, it is quite the ordeal."

Link and Zelda exchanged surprised looks as the goron continued,

"We would be honored for you to try it, princess."

"Lead the way," Zelda replied.

Link waited outside for Zelda to come out of the shop. After about ten minutes he heard a bellowing,

"It may look more stylish than your friends' armor, but I assure you, it's just as durable and flame resistant."

Zelda came out of the hut and was revealed in armor similar to her champion clothes, yet a ruby red replaced the bright blue. The tails around the hips were longer and a hood was attached. The whole outfit was outlined in gold.

"Wow…" was the only thing Link could bring himself to say, as he was almost speechless.

"How much do we owe you?" Asked Zelda. The Goron replied,

"Free of charge, with all you two have done for Hyrule, consider it a gift."

"Thank you for everything." Said Zelda

They looked back at Champion Daruk carved out of a large stone mountain and started to walk back down Death Mountain Trail. On their way down, a lizalfos jumped out from behind a rock and started breathing fire at Zelda, prompting her to run in the opposite direction. Without hesitation, Link pulled out his bow and shot an ice arrow, instantly dissipating the lizalfos.

"Are you okay?", Link said as he turned back towards Zelda.

"Yes, thank you" Zelda replied as she dusted herself off. The two kept walking down the mountain as Zelda continued,

"You really are quite the warrior, Link. Old legends have told of warriors like you for generations upon generations. They were described as courageous, skilled, and determined…yet with a strange and quiet sadness in their eyes. I guess I mistook that for apathy as a child, but it's all too clear to me now that the heroes of old were much more complex than that. They were motivated not only by an impending threat to Hyrule, but a drive to save the ones they…" Link had looked towards her. Zelda stopped herself from finishing that sentence and tried to start another,

"…You know, I still remember the day I asked Daruk to be a champion…I hadn't met you yet. I had only heard of your great accomplishments in battle, yet I only thought of your appointment to be my knight attendant with dread. You had fulfilled this great destiny and I was naive enough to be jealous…" Zelda paused but felt the need to continue,

"It all seems so silly now, what I felt then. Everything is so different now. Both of us have changed so much…"

There was a silence between them until Zelda was surprised to hear Link say,

"The ones they loved."

Zelda stopped and faced Link with a smile. She took off his helmet and looked into his bright, blue eyes. Zelda leapt up, placed her arms on Link's shoulders and kissed him as her hood fell down off her head. Link took a couple steps back, as he was not expecting the momentum of Zelda leaning in to him. He stepped forward as the kiss ended and the two exchanged a smile. Link placed Zelda's hood back on her head, making her blush, and took her hand to continue walking down the mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda and Link had just finished with their last stop, the Great Forest, to visit the Great Deku Tree. They were now sitting atop Rauru hillside overlooking Hyrule Castle.

"Link," Zelda started, "there's one more part of our memories I haven't told you yet. Your death…", Link reached out and took Zelda's hand, giving her to strength to continue,"I was devastated. You had been fighting so many Guardians but…there were too many. I told you to go, but you stayed and fought. Your courage and determination would be your undoing and you were the last person to deserve it. Out of instinct, I pushed you aside and the ancient powers of the goddess hylia resonated from my hand…but I was too late. You didn't have a chance at that point. My power had awakened, something I had wished for my whole life, yet in that moment, none of it mattered. I had what I wanted for so long and I guess I realized too late that I needed you. In that moment, all I wanted was to have you back, but the fact remained that you had paid the ultimate price for my safety. I was so overwhelmed with grief that I didn't know what to do…until I heard a voice say, 'There is still hope, Your Grace. You can still save him.' It was the spirit of the sword, I'm sure of it. According to legend, there was a spirit named Fi who accompanied the first hero as he first forged the sword that seals the darkness. Many thought she was forever sealed inside the sword at the end of his adventures, but hearing a voice thought long gone, renewed my hope for your survival and for peace returning to Hyrule. It was this hope for your return that got me through that fateful venture to hyrule castle and the 100 years of fighting that would follow. I cannot begin to express how thankful I am that we saw peace return to our golden land once again, together."

Zelda and Link smiled at each other and Zelda continued,

"So, it looks like we are at the end of our journey…" Zelda said with an expectant tone aimed at Link, for she knew that they agreed not to fast travel during their journey so that they could see as much of Hyrule as they can. Now, she couldn't wait to try out the new technology.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Link asked

Zelda nodded excitedly. Link reached out his hand saying,

"Don't let go"

"I won't"

With that, Link and Zelda fast-traveled to Central Tower. Zelda found herself a bit dizzy and disoriented, but Link was there to catch her fall and stabilize her. Almost laughing, Link said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. That was amazing."

Zelda looked out at the view from atop the tower.

"Wow. These go up so much higher than I thought they did…and what a beautiful view."

Zelda looked back at Link with a smile, but he was already leaning against a pillar smirking at her. Zelda knew exactly what he was thinking and remarked with a teasing,

"No."

"Oh come on", Link replied, "It's totally safe. Just jump off, take it out and don't let go until you hit the ground. Plus, you can't let this new royal paraglider go to waste."

Zelda took a deep breath and looked at the ground below the tower with uncertainty. Link continued,

"Listen, I will go down first and then if you fall, which you won't, I will catch you, okay?"

"Alright," Zelda said as she watched Link's smooth glide towards Hyrule Castle. After landing he motioned towards to her to go for it. Zelda again said,

"Alright" before jumping off the tower and gliding towards Link. The momentum of her glide pushed her into hugging Link. They let go of each other, still holding each others' arms and said, in unison,

"You did it"

"I did it"

The two smiled at each other before Link put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back towards the castle.

"You know Revali is somewhere making fun of both us," Link said.

"What's new?," Zelda replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here, this is a good one," Zelda said to Link as she handed him a book entitled 'The Legend of the Hero'. It was only a few months after work had started on Hyrule Castle. There was a large storm that day, so the two had decided to spend the day in the Library, as Link expressed an interest in learning about the heroes of old. Zelda and Link sat on opposite sides of the table while Link would commonly remark on what he was reading. Quoting the book, Link said,

"Before becoming 'Hyrule,' the land was also referred to as 'the surface' , 'Grooseland'—Grooseland?"

Link looked up at Zelda with an inquisitive look and she shrugged her shoulders before he continued,

"I wonder if it has anything to do with this 'Groosenator' mentioned a couple pages back."

"Link, I doubt that everything in those books is completely accurate, but I guess, for all we know, Groose was a noble warrior," Zelda said in a laughing tone.

The two plunged into a comfortable silence once more until Link turned a page back and forth saying,

"Wait, so the Hero of Twilight literally turned into a wolf?"

"As far as we can tell, yes. The princess of the time recounted herself that the hero turned into a wolf, which is backed by many civilian accounts."

"Civilian accounts?"

"A wolf with blue eyes was commonly seen around Hyrule Castle Town, scaring the townsfolk. Apparently your ancestor wasn't without a sense of humor."

Zelda smiled. Hours of the comfortable silence lapsed until Link read a passage out loud,

"The heroes, commonly clad in a green tunic, shared qualities of courageousness, selflessness, and determination. Although they were highly skilled warriors, many remarked at the strange and quiet expression that they bore. It is unknown where most of the heroes went after their journeys, but their legend remains a testament to the Triforce of Courage that they owned."

Link's eyes ran down the rest of the empty page, as the book was at its' end. He was about to close it when he noticed a drawing in pencil. It was a heart with 'Zelda + Link' written in crude writing inside the shape.

"Ummm…Zelda?", Link said, smiling.

"Yes, Link?"

Zelda looked up from her book to notice that Link was smiling.

"What?"

Link put the book in front of her and opened the page to where the heart was.

"Oh my gosh.", Zelda said as she started blushing and buried her face in her hands before looking back at Link saying,

"I was probably five years old. I completely forgot that I did that."

Zelda was still blushing and when Link said,

"I think it's cute," Zelda blushed even more.

"What have you been reading?", Link asked

"It's called 'The Legend of Zelda'"

"What kind of a name is that?" Link teased

Zelda reached over and playfully hit him on the head before returning to her book saying,

"I've read this before, but I didn't notice until now that the hero and the princess shared this unexplainable bond. Even though the only evidence of love and affection is with the Hero of the Skies and Hylia's mortal incarnate, the other pairs still seemed to feel some sort of a…connection. Perhaps it was just the triforce, but I can't help but think that maybe it's more than that. Maybe they just never got the chance to pursue anything…I don't know…most of history is just conjecture anyway. Besides, we love each other, so whose to say that the others didn't."

Zelda suddenly realized the upfront nature of her last statement when she saw Link's surprised face, making her mouth slowly drop open. Zelda could barely speak. Trying to save it, she stammered,

"I…um…I…you know what I mean…we love…I—I mean we care…for…"

Zelda stopped herself and let the awkward silence wash over both of them as they stared at each other. She couldn't lie to Link.

"I love you, Link."

Zelda watched Link stand up and sit next to her. He looked into her blue-green eyes and said,

"I love you too, Zelda."

Link placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"Hey guys! It looks like the storm has…"

Sidon had entered the library, but stopped when he saw the two quickly separate from their kiss and stand up from the table.

"…passed," Sidon said, as the only thing he could think to do in that moment was finish his sentence. Sidon started walking over to them with a serious face. He suddenly seemed so much taller.

" _I was 'betrothed' to his sister. He's going to kill me,"_ Link thought to himself.

"Sidon…he—I—we…," Zelda started but didn't know what to say.

Sidon was now towering over the two of them and the next thing they knew, Sidon had embraced them both at the same time. They were almost off the floor.

"Congratulations, you two!"

He let them down to do his signature pose.

"I mean, I had my suspicions, but you two are just too cute!"

Link and Zelda both blushed as they looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back at Sidon. Zelda, attempting to end the embarrassment asked,

"Sidon, the storm?","

"Oh yes," Sidon replied, "the storm passed and there are still a couple hours of light left, so we are hard at work outside. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course", Zelda replied

The three of them walked out of the library and towards the exterior to assist with construction.


	13. Chapter 13

A year had passed since the calamity had been sealed by the princess. Zelda and Link had ventured out to Hyrule Field to get a larger view of the recently refurbished Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town. Zelda was sitting and Link was next to her resting his arm on his sword.

"Look," Zelda said as she pointed towards the castle. "You can see we've made excellent progress. Hyrule Castle Town is already as busy as it used to be ages ago. The Rito did a marvelous job recruiting guards and acting as messengers and the Gerudo Army has rid Hyrule of almost all of Ganon's monsters. Even the Yiga clan has begun to stay within Gerudo desert. As far as the ruins go, the combination of Sheikah and Zora technologies have sped construction wonderfully and they say they will be done by the end of the week"

Zelda paused for a while and leaned forward, placing her arms around her shins. She continued,

"It seems as though Hyrule expects a coronation." Link changed his gaze from the castle to Zelda and sat down as he laid his sword next to him. Zelda spoke again,

"I guess it was bound to happen sometime. Hyrule has been without a Queen for over a hundred years now and I'm the last in the royal bloodline. I just…"

"I know you'll make a great leader, you already have," said Link.

"Thank you, but, it's not that, it's…something Sidon said to me a couple days ago and it got me thinking."

Link remembered to conversation he had with Sidon last year and smiled as Zelda continued to speak.

"Soon I will be Queen of Hyrule and…Link?", Zelda turned to face him, took a deep breath, and said, "Will you be my King?"


End file.
